


Shake The Frost

by Unread



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pre-Carnivale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unread/pseuds/Unread
Summary: “Your hands,” Alexander whispered, and then let out a soft moan as Thomas sucked a bruise into his bared collarbone. Thomas was about to remark that his hands were very happily employed, thank you very much, having gotten up under Alexander’s voluminous shirt to roam steadily along his warm ribs, but Alexander’s moan turned into a hiss. “They’refreezing, Thomas.”
Relationships: Thomas Blanky/Dr Alexander McDonald
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2019





	Shake The Frost

**Author's Note:**

> For The Terror Rare Pair Week 2019: Thirstday, belatedly.

“Your hands,” Alexander whispered, and then let out a soft moan as Thomas sucked a bruise into his bared collarbone. Thomas was about to remark that his hands were very happily employed, thank you very much, having gotten up under Alexander’s voluminous shirt to roam steadily along his warm ribs, but Alexander’s moan turned into a hiss. “They’re _freezing_, Thomas.”  
  
Thomas pulled back to grin at him. “Don’t worry, they’ll warm up in a jiffy,” and then brushed a finger over one of Alexander’s nipples. Alexander let out a stifled groan and his head fell back against the bulkhead of his tiny cabin. “Quiet now,” Thomas warned, even thought he wanted nothing more than to hear every noise Alexander could possibly make. “Not all have left for the Carnivale yet.”  
  
Thomas well knew that _Terror_ was as near to empty on this night as she had been since before they left Greenhithe, with only a skeleton watch aboard—and Francis, still in isolation, of course. But the thought of being caught, of Alexander especially being found out...they couldn’t afford to be incautious. And, Thomas admitted to himself, he rather enjoyed the way Alexander always struggled and writhed and sometimes even used his teeth on Thomas’s skin in his attempts to stay silent.  
  
Alexander’s heavily-lidded eyes gave him a mildly accusing look as if he knew Thomas's motives were not entirely pure, but Thomas played the perfect innocent. Until he slid a hand from his nipple down, down, so he could palm Alexander’s hardening cock through the fabric of his breeches. Yes, that was the thing alright. He wished he could go down on his knees, but he doubted the false leg would bend rightly, so he resigned himself to slipping his hand into Alexander’s breeches and grasping his stiff cock instead.  
  
Another hiss sounded, this one louder than the last. “Still cold, Thomas!” but then his face went slack as Thomas tightened his grip and began to pump. Thomas was right: his hands did warm up in a jiffy, one fingering Alexander’s nipples and the other steadily working his cock. Alexander’s soft grunts and moans were causing a storm to build in Thomas’s own loins — each little noise felt like a thunderclap alighting through his cock. He couldn’t bring himself to remonstrate Alexander for them now, and simply hoped that no noise would carry to the watch up on deck. It was all he could do in the wash of arousal that had taken him over.  
  
It wasn’t long before Alexander stopped his writhing and went rigid, mouth opened in desperate, contrary soundlessness, and spent in hot spurts all over Thomas’s hand. It was a bloody beautiful sight, indeed. By now Thomas was in a desperate state himself, hard almost to the point of pain. He removed his wetted hand from Alexander’s breeches and quickly stuck it down his own. He covered Alexander’s panting mouth with his, and jerked his cock as his tongue buried itself in the scorching wetness of Alexander’s mouth. With Alexander’s seed smoothing the way, it only took several rough pulls before the storm building inside Thomas reached its peak, broke him open and left him wrung out and washed up, panting and leaning all his weight against Alexander.  
  
“We’re going to be late for the Carnivale,” Alexander said pleasantly, after a long moment. “We still have to sort out our costumes.”  
  
“They’ll already have drunk themselves silly by then, I’ve no bloody doubt. They won’t even notice.” Thomas muttered into Alexander’s collarbone. Then he grinned. “At least we’re warmed up now.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr :D](https://lookslikeaquentinblakedrawing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
